


Dream Is Loved

by Peaches289



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Car Sex, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Dream Sex, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Gay Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Thighs, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaches289/pseuds/Peaches289
Summary: Dream is loved by everyone on the SMPBottom Dream One-shots!!Requests are open, although please refrain to ask for underage characters (Tommy & Tubbo)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Everyone, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap/Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), clay george
Comments: 76
Kudos: 587





	1. Chapter 1

Hi!   
This is a series of Smut and fluff One/Two-shots 

Almost everything is allowed except:

-Extreme vore  
-Scat  
-Underage characters  
-Rape/non-con (consensual non-con is fine)  
-usage of real names(Its all yt personas)

Other stuff and tags will be added later.  
Feel free to ask away!


	2. Movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months of begging Dream finally accede to watch treasure planet with Fundy,not expecting the other to be so attentive and caring with him. He ended up having an amazing time with the redhead.
> 
> Wanting to show his gratefulness, Dream made some advances with fundy.
> 
> Request by: 
> 
> ItsJen on Chapter 1
> 
> "oh! maybe some Fundy and Dream smut? Nothing special, just them being soft, holding hands while they're on it and just taking it slow?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA i just realized i made this just when my finals started (genius). Sorry for the wait. Feedback and critics are appreciated. Also this is my first time writing smut so...

It was a cold late night, perfect to stay inside and spend time with your loved ones. Dream and Fundy just finished watching treasure planet on Fundy’s house, they were comfortably sitting on his couch until the redhead tensed up when he felt a weight on his shoulder and the soft breath of his date on his neck sending a shiver down his spine. 

Tilting his head up Dream slowly leaned in and laid a small, grateful kiss on Fundy’s cheek making him jump and freeze in his spot. “Thank you for inviting me” he said as he giggled “I enjoyed the movie a lot” a deep shade of red crawled up Fundy’s neck and cheeks, flustered the man turned to face dream completely stuttering questions and trying,but failing, to form a response to the other’s actions, blabbering about what did that kiss meant and what did dream wanted. Getting lost in a mess of broken sentences and half words. Chuckling at the reaction he got, Dream just smiled and decided to shut him up with another kiss on the lips.

They kissed a couple of times and dream snaking his hand to the other’s shoulder, dragging him down with him so that fundy is laying on top of him, their lips still connected. Fundy pulled away for a second to ask if dream really wanted to do this stammering and blushing from the embarrassment.

”Are you sure you want this?”

Dream,snapping out of his daze hearing those words come from Fundy, realized the position they were in and what he was about to do with the other. His face exploding red, letting out a squeal in embarrassment. Feeling the expectant look Fundy was giving him he muttered in a soft voice “Yes i want this” giving consent for the other to continue. Quickly adding that he does want to do it but he would like to go to his bed so that they can be more comfortable. Fundy smiled and nodded,standing up when the blond tugged on his sleeve, looking to the side, suddenly self conscious under the redheads stare, he asked if he could carry him to the room since he doesn't trust his currently wobbly legs to take him upstairs without tripping and hurting himself.

Fundy does exactly that, he slides his hands down to dreams lower back and lifts him with ease. The blond immediately wraps his arms and legs around the other in desperate panic of falling, clinging to him like a lifeline,fundy giggles at this and says “You're so cute, i bet i could stop holding you and you still wouldn't fall because of how tight you're clinging to me”

Wanting to tease the other he did just that to prove his statement, he stopped supporting his weight and let his arms fall to his sides before the blond could protest against it. 0nly succeeding on making dreams grip tighter as he felt himself slip a little bit he whined in an annoyed fashion while burying his face in the others neck asking Fundy to help him again.Satisfied with his accomplishment he decided to stop teasing the blond and reached to hold dream by putting both hands in his plump butt to hoist him up and start heading to the bedroom.

Once there he softly bent down to lay the blond on the bed, standing back up with a short peck on his lips, to take off his shirt and letting it slide to the floor before leaning back again to kiss dreams neck trailing down to his collarbone and biting softly, drawing a faint gasp from the blond underneath him. His hands sneaking inside his characteristic green hoodie lifting it up in a silent request to take it off,caressing his waist and hips.The blond agreed by lifting his arms to let the other slide it off.

Stunned by the sight of the blond’s bare chest, fundy kept staring at him, embarrassing the blond further.The redhead licked one of his nipples while pinching the other with his hand making the blond squirm. It continued like that for a couple of minutes until Dream got desperate from the faint touches and reached down to rub the still clothed erection the other had. Fumbling with the buttons and trying to get the garment off inevitably failing. Fundy chuckled at his partner's attempts rolling off the bed to take the rest of his clothing off.

Dream took the opportunity and took off his own clothes to speed up the moment as much as he could.He looked to the side not wanting to meet the other gaze.

Fundy gently wrapped his fingers around the blond stroking a few times before asking him to turn around so he could prepare him more easily.Towering over him still stroking, to push three fingers against his lips, which the other responded by immediately wrapped his lips around the digits covering them in spit for later use.

Once he felt his fingers were wet enough he pulled them out and pressed them against the younger's entrance slowly pushing one in.The blond writhing and groaning at the intrusion, feeling the finger curling in an attempt to stretch him open. Dream bit his lips trying to keep down the noises spilling out of his mouth as he felt the other push in two more fingers fucking him and purpousely not hitting his sweet spot.

Dream turned his head around “Please fundy i need it” as he trusted his hips to the air.Fundy also tired of waiting pulled out his fingers and spit into his hand to lube up his member guiding the tip and nudging the blond's entrance.

“Wait! wait please” the blond exclaimed,worrying the other. “What happened? are you okay? did i hurt you?” Fundy asked in mild panic.

Smiling he replied “Im okay dont worry” then he went awfully quiet and muttered something the other didn't manage to hear “What” he asked.  
“i want to face you” the blond repeated, this time lowder. Fundy’s cock twitched at how cute Dream is,he grabbed his hips turning his body to face his partner.Dream immediately wrapping his legs to pull them closer together.”I'm ready” he confirmed once more with more confidence.

Although all that confidence banished the second he felt the head of the other cock push inside him,wide eyes welling up with tears threatening to fall.It was nothing like he expected.It hurt, a lot. 

Desperately seeking some sort of support the blond made a grabbing motion towards fundy,who got the message and reached down to intertwine their hands and fingers.Rubbing small circles against the blond’s hand with his thumb soothingly as he pushed further inside.A pang of guilt stuck his heart as he saw the hurt expression on the face below him.

“I'm sorry beautiful it will feel good soon” he whispered against his lips and then proceeded to kiss him in the most adoring and gentle manner, wishing nothing but to calm the boy underneath him and make his pain go away.

“Mnghm”dream moaned as fundy finally bottomed out, grateful for the time the other gave him to adjust to the stretch.After a couple of minutes “please move” he pleaded bucking his hips.The redhead complied and began to roll his hip slowly and careful not to hurt his lover, giving shallow trusts. Absolutely adoring the feeling of the blond warm walls around him,how his body looked beneath him all flustered and blissed.  
“I can feel it” the words snapped him out of his trance as he listened to the boy whine and run his hand against his stomach.

He swears he could have cummed right there because of Dream’s actions. Physically fighting his orgasm so he could enjoy this time for longer, he shut his eyes as his trust faltered and became sloppy, but when he opened his eyes again and made eye contact with those precious emerald orbs already looking back at him.Pupils blown wide with lust and hooded eyes unable to fully open.

Dream whined loudly as he felt his sweet spot being hit with each trust sending bolts of pleasure up his spine.The knot in his stomach getting tighter by the second not being able to hold it together for longer he barely managed to let out a breathy “cumming” before arching his back and almost screaming, his vision white. Body shaking from the force of the orgasm.

With the sudden pressure against him fundy couldn’t help but cum inside the blond not having time to even pull out. Throwing his head back with a growl burying himself more into the blond as more spurts of cum shot out covering the blonds insides with it.

“I love you” 

The blond blurted out once he came down from his high still huffing and panting from the recent events, feeling his heart swell with warmth of love Fundy catched his lips into a soft chaste kiss, nothing like the ones before,full of love and emotions. They stayed like that for a moment before he decided to pull out receiving a soft moan in response.  
“We have to clean up,” said the redhead resigned “Noo, wanna cuddle” Dream replied,wrapping his arms around the other’s neck to pull him down and lay on top of his chest.”Sleep. Now” he concluded.

Fundy sighed and gave into his lovers demands, manhandling him to lay side by side tangling their legs together. “Don't be mad if you wake up sticky tomorrow” as he pressed a kiss into his nose. Closing his eyes, listening to the contempt sigh the other let out before finally falling asleep.


End file.
